Large truck semi-trailers are not always filled to capacity with cargo. In such cases the cargo may shift when the truck stops abruptly, accelerates or makes sudden turns. This shift in cargo is a safety hazard to the truck driver, cargo and truck and many accidents have occured, causing damage to the truck and cargo, and injury or death to the truck driver. To overcome the foregoing problem the trucking industry has developed a shoring beam which bears against the cargo and fits at its ends to a grid of trackways on the side walls of the interior of the cargo trailer.
These trackways form a grid vertically and/or horizontally on both sides of the truck or trailer interior so that the shoring beam extends across, in back of, and against the cargo regardless of how much cargo is in the trailer or truck.
These shoring beams are light, portable and are the subject of pilfering. When a truck is being loaded and its shoring beams are missing, the truck driver will take shoring beams from parked empty trucks and use them. Subsequently, when a driver and cargo is assigned to the empty truck with shoring beams missing, the driver must look into other trucks and "borrow" shoring beams has become so serious that trucking firms are now requiring drivers to buy and furnish their own shoring beams. When a driver leaves an empty truck he must take his shoring beams with him or risk losing them to another truck and driver.